You Must Love Me
by CasaluceGirlCrush07
Summary: Marco and Dylan's relationship unfolds with many suprises. Chapter 6 up! R&R! SLASH!
1. A great day

You Must Love Me  
  
Summary: It's those three little words said to Marco. FICLET  
  
SLASH  
  
Rating: PG-13 due to homosexuality

It was finally summer, the season Marco and Dylan both thought would never come. Dylan finally moved into his new apartment building and Marco came over everyday since Dylan graduated in June. It had been three weeks since the graduation party. Marco had been coming over everyday, and Dylan didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed his company. One day, Marco was asked to sleep over at Dylan's, and after Marco checked with his parents, he packed his duffel bag and waited on his porch for Dylan and his stylish convertible. While Marco waited, he had a daydream. This is what it was about:

_We are in the Bahamas. Me and Dylan are in our hotel room, and we start to kiss at the table. We move over to the bed and we start to make out. Dylan is now on top of me and he gently slides his hand under my shirt. He his about to take it off and then......_

"Marco!", yells a familiar voice from the Del Rossi driveway. "Hey, Dylan!", Marco calls back. Mrs. Del Rossi then came out of the house. "Have fun you two," she calls, "and if you guys share a bed, don't steal the covers from each other!" Mrs. Del Rossi then kissed Marco on the cheek. "If you need anything, just call," she softly told Marco. "I will, mama," Marco reassured his mother. After that, Dylan and Marco pulled out of the driveway. 'Finally', thought Marco. "You okay?", asked Dylan. Marco looked at Dylan weirdly. "Yeah......why?", Marco questioned. "You looked like you were in La-La-Land when I saw you on the porch!" "I did not!" "Marco, you did too!" "So what if I was?" Marco asked, starting to laugh. "What were you daydreaming about?" Dyl curiously asked, "or better yet, who?" "Oh, just someone.....", Marco said, looking away and smiling. "It was me, wasn't it, Marc?"

"Maybe...."

"Just tell me who it was, man!"

"I will when we get to your place!"

"Just tell me who you were daydreaming about, Marco!!!!!"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!"

Marco told Dylan every detail of his daydream, and Dylan smiled to himself the entire time. When they got to the apartment, Dylan opened up the trunk of his car and grabbed two grocery bags. "I went shopping before I picked you up," Dylan confessed to Marco. "Oh, that's alright," Marco started, "I mean, everyone has to eat, right?" The two boys both laughed at that. Marco loved spending times like these with Dylan. It made him feel like he could reveal every part of who he was. Before he knew it, he was in his boyfriend's apartment. 'We are gonna have some fun!', thought Marco. Marco sat down and watched TV for about ten minutes and then he fell asleep.

Two Hours Later

Marco woke up to the sound of Dylan belching. He sat up slowly and looked at Dylan. "Sorry, did I wake you?", asked Dylan. "Yeah," Marco said, "but it's okay, I don't like napping all that much unless I'm sick. I guess I was just tired." Marco picked up the remote to the TV and chanfed the channel to the Discovery channel, where they we doing a special about Killer Whales. Marco felt like joking around with Dylan. Even though he knew Dyl was afraid of Killer Whales, it was just gonna be a joke. "Hey, Dyl! Come here a sec! They're showing a biography on Jerry Springer on the Discovery channel!", yelled Marco. Dylan walked over to Marco and looked at the TV. Marco thought Dylan was gonna pee himself. Marco couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. "Turn that off!" Dylan yelled, almost laughing himself. "Now I'm gonna have nightmares tonight, Marco!" "I was just playing Dylan," Marco said, still laughing, "I'm so sorry." Dylan smiled as he accepted the apology. He went in the kitchen to grab something. Marco changed the channel to the news.They were telling about a car accident in New York when Marco felt he was sprayed by something on his back. Marco touched the back to figure out what it was, and then he realized it was whipped cream. Marco turned and looked at Dylan and Dylan looked at Marco with an angelic smile on his face. "I know that was you Dyl!", Marco said. "Where's the proof?",Dyl asked Marco, trying not to laugh. "On the back of my shirt!", yelled Marco as he got a can of whipped cream and aimed at Dylan. Dylan ran out of the apartment and Marco chased him, as whipped cream shot out of the can. Dylan sprayed back at Marco. They were laughing as they chased each other in the the pack across the street. The whipped cream war went on for ten minutes, and then the two boys walked back to the apartment, covered in whipped cream.

10:35 P.M.

Marco was all ready for bed: his teeth were brushed, he took a shower and he was wearing his favourite p.j.s: his light blue shirt and his redplaid pants. Dylan was finished blowdrying his blonde hair and he was ready the exact same way Marco was, only he was wearing a white t-shirt and black and blue plaid pants. They both climbed into bed and Dylan turned out the light. Marco was lying in Dylan's arms, and his head was on his right shoulder. "Dyl?", Marco said. "Yeah?", asked Dylan softly. "Have you ever thought of what your life would be like if you never met me at the beach, or if I never came?", questioned Marco curiously. "Every once in awhile, but I don't like thinking about it at all." "Me neither," Marco agreed. There was silence for a few minutes and then Dylan finally said something.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best friend I ever had. I love you."

"I love you too, and you are the best boyfriend I've ever had....well, you're the only one, but still the best!"

After that, Marco and Dylan kissed each other goodnight and fell fast asleep, with dreams that were as sweet as candy.

_

* * *

_

A/N: How was it?! Please read and review! Tell me if you would like for this to go on!


	2. I don't hate you, Marco

You Must Love Me  
  
Rating: PG-13 due to homosexuality  
  
Chapter 2: I don't hate you, Marco  
  
Summary for chapter 2: Marco comes out to his parents, and they don't take it well.

Marco woke up the next day feeling comfortable. He turned over so he was on his left side, only to find that Dylan wasn't laying beside him when he woke up. Where could Dylan be? Marco looked in the bathroom. No Dylan. Same results when he looked in the kitchen. And Dyl sure wasn't in the living room. Marco then noticed a Post-It note on the living room table. It was in Dylan's handwriting, and it read:

Marco,

Went to Tom's house to pick up my stereo that he borrowed. Will be back soon!

Love ya!

Dyl

Marco put the note down on the kitchen counter and decided to look for something to eat in the fridge. He then saw a box of chocolate chip granola bars on top of the fridge. "Alright!", Marco said to himself as he grabbed the box and took out two bars. He opened a wrapper on one of the bars and took a bite. As he chewed and swallowed the first bar one bite at a time, he thought of yesterday: the daydream, the sound of Dylan belching, the joke Marco played on Dyl, the whipped cream fight and the little talk the two had last night about their feelings. It made Marco feel happy. Just then he realized that he was halfway finished with the second granola bar of the two that he grabbed. "Man, do I eat fast!", Marco said to himself. He finished the rest of the bar and hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. "I must be happy because I just had my favorite kind of granola bar for breakfast," Marco said to himself with a big smile. As Marco undressed, he thought again about what he and Dylan talked about last night. Leaning back againt the wall, Marco felt his hand slowly slide down his tourso, just to his nabel. He then realized that the water was running, and Marco got in the shower quickly. The water was too hot. Marco jumped out of the shower faster than he could run. "Ouch", he screamed,"that frickin' hurt!"Marco turned the knobs to a good temperature and he got in and washed his hair, and then his body.

Twenty minutes later

Dylan walked in the door with his sister, Paige. "Marco, I'm back," he called. "Yeah, hold on," Marco called as he put his blowdryer away in his duffel bag. Marco walked out of the room, wearing his Toronto Maple Leafs Jersey, jeans and socks, of course. "Hey, baby, hi Paige," Marco greeted. "Hello," the Michalchuk brother and sister greeted back. "So, you guys are a couple now?" Paige asked. "I don't think that's any of your buisness!", Dyl said in a girly voice. "Oh, come on! You know I've been supporting this, Dyl! Besides, I know you are because Marco called you baby!" "I did not, Paige!" Marco playfully argued. "Uh, yeah you did!", Paige argued back jokingly.

"Where's the proof that I did?"

"I can repeat what you said!"

"Do it, then!"

"Okay, fine!", Paige said with a smile of attitude. "Hey baby, hi Paige! That's what you said to me and Dyl!"

"I know!", Marco admitted.

"Then why are you denying it?" Dylan asked.

"Because I just love to mess with Paige!" Marco said while poking Paige repeatedly with his hand. Paige giggled.

Just then the phone rang. Dylan answered it. "Is Marco there?", the woman on the other line asked. "Yeah, hold on, I'll get him for you," Dylan repilied. He handed Marco the phone. "Hello?" "Marco, we need you over here for an hour or so because we need to talk to you and Dylan, if he wants to come in." "How come, mama?" Marco asked his mother. "It's about your 'not dating anyone' for a year. If you want to talk to us alone, then that's fine, too." Marco tried not to cry in front of Dyl and Paige. He hadn't told his parents he was gay or had a boyfriend yet. Marco started to shake. "Do you want me over now?", Marco asked, still fighting back the tears. "Whenever you can today. Ten minutes from now would be fine," said Marco's mom,"and you can go back over to Dylan's if you wish to." "Okay, I'll be there," Marco said. They both hung up and Marco looked into Dylan's eyes. "I need you to drive me to my house," Marco started sadly. "Why, is everything okay?", Dylan asked, putting his arm on Marco's shoulder. "I just,", Marco started, and he couldn't hold the tears back any longer, "no. My mom and dad need to talk to me. They need to know why I haven't dated girls in a year, and they need to know why I keep turning down every set-up offer on every girl they give me." Dylan looked into Marco's tear-filled eyes. "You haven't told your parents yet?", Dyl asked. "No," Marco admitted to his boyfriend, "ever since I discovered I was gay, I was afraid to admit it to my parents. I was afraid they'd hate for it, I was terrified of them kicking me out or killing me for it." "Marco, they're your parents," Dylan reminded the younger Italian boy, "they would never hate you. They would never kill you either. I know it!" "What I'm really worried about is how my dad's gonna react. He's a total homophobie . I'm worried he'll never speak to me again!", Marco almost yelled with tears streaming down his face. Dylan didn't know what to say. "Come here, Marco," Dylan said softly as he put his arms around Marco. Marco cried hard into the older teen's arms. He was really worried about his parents reactions. Dylan pulled away slightly from Marco and wiped his tears away. "Everything's gonna be fine," Dyl reassured his boyfriend. Marco stopped crying a few minutes later. He went into the bathroom after Paige came out and washed his face so it wouldn't look puffy and red when he went to talk to his parents. Dylan grabbed the car keys and drove Marco to his house. Paige said she would wait in the apartment. During most of the drive there was silence. Marco thought carefully about every question his mama and papa would ask and how he was going to answer them. Before the two knew it, they were at Marco's house, and Marco felt even more sick then he did earlier. "Good luck, Marco," Dylan said to Marco, "and don't lie to them." "I won't," Marco reassured Dylan.

Marco knocked on the door and his mother answered. "Hi, mama," Marco greeted his mother nervously. "Hi, sweetie," Mrs. Del Rossi greeted back. Marco walked into the living room where his father was sitting on the couch reading. "Hey, Marco!", his dad greeted to him. "Hi, papa," Marco said to his dad. Marco sat down across from his parent's in his papa's blue recliner. His parents sat side by side in the red loveseat across from Marco. The questions began.

"So, Marco, why haven't you had a girlfriend in a year?", Marco's dad asked.

"I dunno, I just haven't, I guess," Marco lied.

"There has to be a reason, Marco. What happened to Ms. Nash? She was one cutie," said Mrs. Del Rossi.

"We're still good friends, but we couldn't work things out."

"Why?", Mr. Del Rossi questioned, and it was stressing Marco out.

"We just couldn't, pa."

"But why do you turn the other girls down that we try to set you up with?", Mrs. Del Rossi asked her son.

"I don't know," Marco said, choking up a little.

"We can try to set you up with Julia from church if it would make you feel any better, Marc", Mr. Del Rossi told Marco.

"It wouldn't, papa. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't at all." Marco said, trying to hold back the tears as he did at Dylan's place.

"Why? Is it a problem that I want to know who you are with or want to be with?", Marco's papa asked angriliy.

"Yes, in a way it is!", Marco yelled across the room. He was crying now.

"Frank, calm down," Mrs. Del Rossi said to her husband, trying to calm him down.

After a few minutes, Mr. Del Rossi was calmed down and he tried to figure out what was going on with his son, whom he loved.

"Marco, what is the prob-"

"Papa, mama, I'm sorry to say this and I love you both, but I have to do this. I'm gay."

Marco looked at his parents. "Marco, sweetie, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Mrs.Del Rossi said as she began to cry. Before Marco could answer, he felt somone hit him in the back of the head hard. "How could you do this to us?", Mr. Del Rossi yelled to his son. "Making your mother highly upset, you little -" "Pa, I said I was sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make mama cry, but this is who I am. Why can't you accept that?", Marco said. "Because! You know how upset I am over this?", Marco's papa yelled. "Frank, please! This is who Marco is, so just accept it!", Mrs. Del Rossi screamed. "I don't think I can handle the embarrassment, Angelina!" "Pa, it'll just be -" "You shut up! I don't wanna hear another word from you!" "Marco," Angelina( Marco's mother) began, "you might wanna pack more clothes. Take your money, your cell phone-pack more things." Mrs. Del Rossi gave Marco a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, mama," Marco sobbed, "but I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I love you and papa to much to do that." Angelina nodded at her son as she watched him run upstairs. Marco grabbed a week's worth of clothing and put it in another duffel bag, along with his wallet, his cell phone and three pairs of shoes. He came down the stairs and looked at his angry father sadly. His father hadn't calmed down a bit since his son came out to him and his wife five minutes ago. "Get out! Get out of my house! I want you gone now!", Frank (Marco's papa) ordered. Marco ran out of the house, opened the passenger door to Dylan's car, threw his duffel into the backseat and sat in the passenger's side next to Dylan. "How'd it go?", Dyl asked Marco. "How do you think it went?", Marco asked Dylan tearfully as he slammed the car door. "Not so well," Dyl said softly as he pulled out of the Del Rossi driveway. "Well, no sh-",Marco started to say but he was cut off by Dylan. "Look, it happened to me too, alright? I told my parents last year and my dad kicked me out for two days. I didn't know where to go, so I went to my uncle's house across the street. My dad came over two days later and found me, and he wanted me to come home. We talked for an hour and worked things out betwen us and my mom too. I can't exactly guaruntee that your dad will be over this 100%, but he'll forgive you. I know it." "But my dad said he just wanted me out of the house, he didn't say how long he wanted me gone," Marco sobbed. "My dad didn't either," Dyl started to say, "how did your mom react?" "She cried," Marco said quickly. "My mom did the same thing," Dyl told Marco. "I knew this was gonna happen, I knew it! I knew they were gonna kick me out! I was right!" Marco yelled as tears were streaming down his face. "Marco, calm down! We're home,"Dylan almost yelled. Marco grabbed his duffel bag from the back of Dylan's convertible and he ran up the stairs to Dylan's apartment. Since Paige also said that she'd have the door unlocked, Marco opened the door and ran inside. He threw his duffel bag into Dylan's room, ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't lock it because he wanted Dylan to be in there with him. "What happened?", Paige asked Dylan. "His parents didn't take it well...Marco's parents," Dyl informed Paige. "Marco's in the bathroom," Paige told Dylan. Dylan knocked on the bathroom door. "Marco, can I come in?", Dyl asked. "Please do," Marco told Dylan. Dyl came in and sat next to his boyfriend. "Marco," Dylan began softly, looking into those chocolate brown eyes of Marco's, "it's okay. Your parents love you no matter what. I know that." "You must really hate me," Marco said sadly to his boyfriend. "Hate you?", Dylan said in such disbelief, "I don't hate you, Marco. Even if we call each other names, cuss each other out or fight, I will never hate you, ever! You are my lover and my best friend. Everytime I see you, I want to melt so bad. I will never hate you! I promise you that. I love you way too much to hate you!" Dylan tightly put his arms around Marco after he finished, and because Marco was so touched by Dylan's words, he cried hard in his lovers arms, almost soaking the shirt. "Shhhhhh," Dylan whispered in Marco's ear, "it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. It's okay, Marco." Dylan rubbed Marco's back to make him feel better. But even though he was a little calmed down thanks to Dylan, Marco had a feeling that things were gonna get worse.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please R&R! I got inspired by some fanfics I read for this chapter and chapter 1 so I put what I read into my own words to make it unique. I used Frank and Angelina as Marco's parent's names because I didn't know what their real names were, so I guessed. Look for chapter 3! Suggestions welcome 2!


	3. Secrets, hurt and nightmares

You Must Love Me  
  
Rating: PG-13 due to homosexuality...wait....you guys know that!  
  
Chapter 3 summary: Marco learns about something terrible that happens to Dylan, and he helps him out. After awhile, Marco finds out that Dylan did something wrong behind Marco's back, and Marco spends the night at home because he gets angry at Dylan. Will they make up, or will Marco be alone for awhile?

* * *

That summer was best summer Marco had ever experienced......so far. Marco's dad beat him for two days after he went home, but he stopped. Marco was also happy with the fact that him and Dylan were becoming stronger as a couple. It was winter now. Dylan was going to a college that was two minutes from his apartment when he drove. Marco was now in the 11th grade and he learned to defend himself when he needed to or he ignored what everyone else said. One Friday, Marco got a phone call from Dylan, and he was invited to his place to watch movies on TV. Marco was very curious on what they were watching when he got there. "So, what are we watching?", Marco asked. "Actually, I need to tell you something," Dylan told Marco, "but I'm afraid to tell you what it is." "If it's something that'll probably effect our relationship, just tell me", Marco said. Dylan looked at Marco sadly, and he tried to hold the tears back from how bad he felt of keeping the horrible secret from Marco. "I-I don't know how to tell you this," Dylan told Marco softly. "If it's something that might affect our relationship, tell me." "Marco, I'm just so worried that I might lose you forever," Dylan said, still trying to hold back the tears. "It can't be that bad," Marco said softly while running his hand through Dylan's dirty blonde hair. "It is," Dylan said, looking away. This caused Marco to start to worry. "Even if it's really bad, tell me. Dylan, please, I need to know." Dylan looked into Marco's chocolate brown eyes, and Marco looked into Dylan's crystal blue eyes. "Okay,", Dylan said, and he started to shake,"that night you came out to your parents, I told you that I had to get something from my mom and dad's place," Dylan started to confess, "I was on my way, and then I realized that I was out of dishwashing liquid, so I went to Convenient. I was in the parking lot and this guy that looked older than me asked me to come with him. He said if I didn't then he'd kill me. He held up a gun in front of my face and I went with him in my car. He made me park in this empty vacant lot, and then he opened up this grocery bag and he pulled out a bottle of cheap wine. He took me in his house and he started kissing me. I told him that I had you waiting here and he didn't care. The guy just.....he just...." Dylan stopped for a moment when he felt Marco brush his hand against his arm. "Did what?", Marco asked Dylan almost fearfully, "What did he do?" Dylan couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "He pushed me down and...I'm sorry, Marco." "And what? What did he do to you? If this guy raped you, then there's nothing to be sorry about. Just tell me if he did or not. I need to know." Dylan looked into Marco's eyes and he started to break down completly in front of Marco. "Okay! He raped me! The guy raped me! He didn't care what I felt or thought, he just forced me to drink a glass of that wine, and then he pushed me down on his couch and he just started taking off my clothes, he just didn't-" "Did he have sex with you?", Marco asked Dylan softly. "Yes, he did. I said no over and over, but he didn't stop, he wouldn't stop at all." Marco looked in Dylan's tear filled eyes, and he wanted to comfort him more than anything. "Have you talked to anyone? A psychologist?" "I've went to one two days after you went home." "Do you still blame yourself?", Marco asked softly. Dylan did when it happened, and that's what he confessed to his psychologist, Dr. Shanna Brinkean. Now, six months later, just like his younger sister, Paige, Dylan stopped blaming himself, but he still felt bad for not telling Marco right away. He was afraid that he was going to lose Marco, that Marco would leave Dylan or never talk to him again. "In a way, I do," Dylan started, "I blame myself for hurting you. For keeping this from you. For-" Marco cut him off. "Aww, Dylan," Marco whispered as he put his arms around Dylan the way Dylan did Marco the night he came out to his parents, "it's gonna be fine. I'm not gonna leave you over this. I love you too much to leave you. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" 

"I said I was so afraid to. I felt that I betrayed you, that I cheated on you," Dylan sobbed. Marco pulled away slightly from Dylan to wipe his tears away."Dyl, I can't count that as you cheating on me. You were raped. You said no, so you didn't cheat."

"So...you don't hate me?", Dylan asked Marco. "Of course not. You're my best friend. I don't hate you. I'm proud of you for telling me the truth and talking to someone as soon as it happened."

"Huh?" Dylan asked, because for a minute he forgot about his psychologist. "For seeing a psychologist!" "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about her!"

Three hours later

Marco and Dylan watched "Dude, Where's my car?" about an hour after Dylan told Marco about how he was raped. During the movie, Dylan put his arm around Marco, and Marco rested his head on his left shoulder the entire time, except for a few times when Marco almost fell off the couch because he was laughing so hard. After the movie, Marco and Dylan started talking about their favourite parts of the movie. "The best part had to be where they go to the chinese restaraunt, man!", Dylan said.

"No n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! The part where they were in the desert or wherever, and Jesse was all like 'Stupid llamas!' and Chester was all like 'Dude! Those aren't llamas! They're ostriches!' THAT was hilarious."

"But Marco, I thought we were both gonna pee our pants when they were telling each other what their tatoos said and then they were yelling them out until that chinese guy yelled at 'em and shut 'em up. I laughed 'til I cried!" The two laughed a little and then the phone rang. "I got that," Dylan said, still laughing a little. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dylan."

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Del Rossi!", Dylan greeted, and he wanted to be polite, so he asked how Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi was.

"We're both fine, thank you for asking."

"No problem."

"Is Marco there?", Mrs. Del Rossi asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Dylan replied as he handed Marco the cordless phone. "Hey, mama," Marco greeted. "Hi, sweetie," Mrs. Del Rossi greeted back. "I called because I need to talk to you really quick about something," said Mrs. Del Rossi. "Okay, hold on," Marco said as he turned to Dylan, "I'm gonna go outside to talk to my mom. I'll be back in." "Okay," Dylan said as he nodded. Marco walked outside and closed the door behind him. He told his mama about what Dylan revealed to Marco. After a few minutes of that, Angelina told Marco about his cousin and what happened between him and Marco back in August. "You remember the comments he made? He called you-" "A homo, gaywad and fruitcake. I remember, mama," Marco said with a sigh, "I told him that I didn't care what he thought, but he couldn't change me." Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Dylan felt like eavesdropping because he was so into what was going on with his boyfriend. "So....do you think I did the right thing...not listening to him?", Dylan heard Marco ask his mother. "Oh, yes. I'm glad you don't believe him-" At that moment Dylan hung up, but not hard so Marco wouldn't know that Dyl was listening in on Marco and Angelina's conversation. He started to doubt that Marco really meant everything he said about Dyl's being raped. He felt that Marco didn't love him and he thought Marco told his mother that he was having doubts that he did the right thing: comforting Dylan and telling him how he felt. But Marco was really talking about was if he did the right thing to his cousin when he insulted him for being gay. "Oh....okay....love you too...I know....you guys are gonna be gone until next Sunday...I have a key, mama. If I need anything, I'll go to Dylan's or I'll call you or another one of my friends....okay, love you too, bye." Marco walked in and wiped his feet on the mat in front of the door. He slipped his shoes off and looked at Dylan. "What were you talking to your mom about?" "Just if I did the right thing when my cousin insulted me," Marco said honestly. "Oh, so you wern't doubting that you did the right thing when I told you how I was raped?!"

"Dylan, what do you mean?"

"Look, I heard your conversation with your mother on the phone, okay? I know you had doubts that you meant to say that you'd love me no matter what. If you didn't mean what you said earlier, then why did you say it?"

"Dyl, you know I meant every word. I would never tell you something I didn't mean to on purpose unless it was a joke or something."

"That's not what you told your mom! You were doubting what you said and you said you wern't listening!"

"What are you talking about?", Marco asked in disbelief. He never said that he didn't believe Dylan. He believed every word the older teen said, and he heard someone pick up when he asked his mom if he did the right thing to ignore his cousin and his hurtful name-calling.

"When I picked up the phone you said-"

"That was you? I thought I heard someone pick up," Marco said in a way annoyed, "and anyway, I was talking about my cousin. I told you that when I walked in, Dylan!"

"Don't ever interrupt me when I'm telling you the truth, Marco! Anyway, when I picked up the phone, you asked your mom if you were doing the right thing that you were listening to me, and she said she was glad you didn't believe me!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Dylan, but it's not always about you!", Marco replied to Dylan in an almost completely rude tone.

"Well, excuse me!", Dylan yelled.

"My cousin found out that I was gay in August, okay, and when he saw me, all he did was call me hurtful names like fruitcake, homo and gaywad! But I ignored him and my mom said I did the right thing. You only heard those two lines so why are you judging what happened just by only two lines you heard?"

"I don't know, what is wrong with me anymore?" Dylan said in a whiny voice. Marco looked into Dylan's eyes and he kissed him on the lips for about five seconds. "Baby, there's nothing wrong with you. Everyone makes mistakes." "Sorry about that. I don't know why, but lately I've been a bit sensitive. I can't explain it," Dyl told Marco. "It's okay. And I'm sorry for being so rude," Marco said with a smile.

"In a way, you made me wanna laugh when you said that. 'Well, Dylan, it's not always about you!'", Dylan said, imitating Marco. Marco and Dylan both laughed. "So, you sure you're gonna be okay, Dyl?"

"Yeah. After all, I did stop blaming myself," Dylan said softly to Marco. Just then, Marco reached up to grab his duffel bag off the couch to grab something out of it, when his cell phone rang. Marco answered it, of course. "Hello?" "Marco? It's Tom." Marco thought he stopped breathing for about ten seconds. "Marco?", Tom asked. "Why are you calling me?", Marco asked suprisingly. "I need help. I tried to call Dylan, but he never answers. I need to talk to him. He's my friend. Something's wrong!"

"What happened?"

"Dylan's been lying to you. He doesn't love you. He's gonna rape you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?", Marco asked in disbelief.

"Dylan is cheating on you! He's with me!"

"Whatever, you most certainly don't know what you're talking about, Thomas!", Marco said and laughed. He hung up. Dylan looked at Marco curiously. "Who was that?"

"Tom, believe it or not. Said you were cheating on me and you're gonna rape me and you don't love me," Marco said, laughing a little. Dylan froze. It was true when it came to cheating on Marco. It was just once, a couple weeks before his and Marco's first date.

FLASHBACK:

Dyl was picking up Tom so they could see "Big Mama's house" at Dylan's house (1). As they watched the movie, Tom got drunk and Dylan was a bit drunk, too (2). When the movie was over, Dylan took Tom upstairs to his room. He closed and locked the door behind them. Tom lied down on Dylan's bed. He then sat next to Dyl when he sat on his bed and kissed him. It went to innocent kisses to passionate kisses, and then Dylan broke away. "Tom, I have a boyfriend. Marco." "That Italian boy? Oh...okay. I'll just call him over. He's so cute!", Tom said to Dylan in a slurred manner. "I'm with him. Plus, he isn't home, and besides, you don't know his number, so put the phone down." "No!", Tom screamed as he smacked Dylan's hand away. Dylan took the phone away from Tom. "I'm gonna call your parents so they can pick you up. I can't do it because I'm 1/4 drunk." Dylan called Tom's house and he told them about Tom being drunk and he asked if they could come pick him up. After the phone call and after Tom's parents picked their drunk son up, Dylan went to his room, fell over on his bed and started crying because he betrayed Marco. Although he didn't mean to, he cheated on him with Tom. He got ready for bed after awhile. Dylan felt like a loser. He cried himself to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Marco looked into Dylan's eyes. He noticed that Dylan looked as if he was hiding something else. "What?", Marco started to ask, "You didn't really cheat on me, did you?" Dylan didn't respond. "You did?", Marco asked in a voice that anyone could tell he was scared. "Marco, I..."

"You cheated on me with Tom, didn't you?"

"Well, we were drinking and even though I didn't want a drink, I drank anyway and we just-"

"You guys had sex?! I knew that guy had problems!"

"Marco! We didn't have sex, but we kissed."

Marco glared at Dylan angrily. He couldn't believe that Dylan would do something like that. Right now, he didn't care if it was just one time. "How could you do this to me?!", Marco yelled in Dyl's face.

"Marco, I just said it was one time. It was before we exactly hook-" Dylan was cut off by Marco slapping him hard in the face. "What the hell, Dylan! Why were you with him?! You promised me that you would never hurt me like this. You broke your promise! Do you know how angry I am right now?"

"Yes, I know you're upset and angry, but I didn't mean to!", Dylan explained.

"You know what, Dyl? I don't have to put up with this crap! Screw that!" After Marco said that to Dylan, he grabbed his duffel bag, put on his shoes and coat, and headed for the door. Before he opened it, he turned to Dylan.

"If you didn't love me, Dylan, you should've just said so."

"Marco, you know that isn't true. That's why I'm comin' clean, so could you just quit being such a -"

"A sensitive little boy? I've heard you say that to me a million times, and even if it was a joke, I'm a sensitive guy, so you should be used to it! Oh, and even though I'm short, I'm NOT a little boy!!!"

Marco slammed the door behind him and ran down the stairs. He was really angry right now and at this moment he didn't want nothing to do with Dylan. He got in his car, put the key in the ignition and he headed home.

Meanwhile, back in Dylan's apartment, Dylan watched Marco get in his car and leave. He was really sad that Marco hated him now, and that Marco didn't listen when he tried to explain that when it happened, it was two weeks before their first date, and Dylan said that because he just wanted to be friends with Tom. Dyl was really feeling sensitive right now. He started to cry silently as he fell back against the bathroom wall and slid down until he sat. The last thing he wanted to happen after he confessed to Marco about what happened between him and Tom was for Marco to refuse to let Dylan finish, hate him and leave him altogether. He cried until he couldn't anymore that night.

Marco walked into his house after he opened it. 'Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?', Marco thought, 'Calling ME a little boy, eh? He must have forgotten that I'm sixteen frickin' years old and I can drive! I need to calm down...' Marco took off his coat and shoes and he went upstairs to take either a shower or a long bath; he couldn't decide. After a lot of thought, Marco decided to have a warm, long bath. Marco started to undress in his room when the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it had Dylan's name and number. Marco grabbed the phone. "Dylan, I don't want to talk to you! Not now!"

"But Marco, you didn't let me finish! It was before-"

"I don't care when it was! I need to be left alone right now!" Marco slammed the phone into the reciever angrily, and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He was sick and tired of Dylan's lies, even though it was only one, he was too angry to care at the moment. He continued to undress when the phone rang again. "What in the hell does he want now?" Marco angrily asked out loud. He looked at the caller ID. It was Dylan again. Marco didn't answer this time. He decided to play the message he left on the answering machine after four rings tomorrow, when he would be completely calmed down. Marco took off his underwear and he got into his warm bath. He put some mint chocolate bubble bath into the water and the smell of it reminded Marco of summer in a way. He calmly sighed because he was feeling really good. "Mmm....this feels nice", he moaned. He tried to hear what Dylan had to say while he was running his bath but thanks to the water running and the bubbles fizzing away Marco couldn't hear Dyl. Marco sat in his bath for an hour and a half.

Back at Dylan's apartment, Dylan hung up the phone after he left a message on Marc's answering machine. He felt so lonely. As Dylan got ready for bed, he thought about what Marco said and did when Dyl confessed that he was raped and how. When Dylan finally climbed into bed and turned out the light, he cried himself to sleep.

Marco was finally ready for bed. He was still debating in his mind whether or not he should play that message tonight. After three minutes Marco felt he should play it. This was what Dylan said in the message:

"Marco? I know you hate me right now, but you didn't let me finish! I didn't cheat on you on purpose. First of all, I was picking up Tom to hang at my place so we could hang out just as friends. It wasn't a date. Then Tom pulled out a beer from his bag and he told me to drink some, and I only had five sips. He suggested that we go to my room and hang out and he was the one that started kissing me. I broke away from him and I told him that me and you were hooked up so we didn't go any further, but when I mentioned your name he tried to call you. I took the phone away from Tom, reminding him that he didn't know your number and I called his house so he could have a ride home. I didn't want to take him because I was 1/4 of a drunk person. They came and took him home. That's what happened. I was trying to tell you that here but you just ignored and left me. And you said you'd never leave me a month ago. You said today that you loved me. If you loved me so much then why'd you leave me here?" After that, Dylan hung up. Marco could tell Dylan was crying the whole time he was talking. Marco was listening the entire time, and when it was done, Marco wanted to be there with Dylan. He felt so horrible for what he said and for slapping Dylan in the face. Marco climbed into his bed and turned out his light and he cried himself to sleep just as much as Dylan did.

The next morning

Marco was awake around 9:45 thanks to his dog, Cobb(3), licking him in the face. He sat up slowly in his bed, remembering the dream he had last night. He woke up twice during the nightmare in a cold sweat. This was the dream:

----------------

DREAM BEGINS

----------------

Marco woke up in this dark room. At first, he couldn't see anything, but then someone else came in the room laughing like a maniac while he was throwing a familiar someone into the room. Once Marco could see what was going on, he wanted to slap the person that threw the person. The person that was being literally against a wall in the room was Dylan, and he looked as if he had been beaten non-stop all day. He was crying so hard he was practically shaking. "Tom, stop! Please!", Dylan pleaded almost in a scream. Tom kept punching, kicking and slapping Dylan around. "Awww, what are ya gonna do now? Go cwy to yo widdle boyfwiend? Keep dreamin' because you're not going anywhere!", Tom yelled as he slapped Dylan harder in the face than Marco probably did when he got mad at Dyl for cheating on him. Marco was really angry and upset at Tom now for beating someone close to him, someone he was forgiving for doing something hurtful to him , even though they weren't exactly hooked up at the moment it happened. He wanted all the pain Dylan was having to stop.

"Tom, he wants you to stop hurting him! Iwant you to stop hurting him so please stop!

Tom just glared at Marco angrily. "You got a problem with me solving one?" He asked rudely. Marco was about to start bashing Tom himself.

"You call beating my boyfriend solving a problem? It's creating one!"

"So is butting into things that you shouldn't be, like what I do to Dylan when I'm highly angry with him! Why do you have to be such a nosy little prude boy?"

"Why do you have to be such a spoiled brat, Thomas?", Marco asked softly as he rudely got up in his face. Tom let go of Dylan and he started to push Marco. Marco pushed back as hard as he could. Tom was really worked up by now, so he slapped Marco so hard that Marco fell on the bed. Marco got back up in less than five seconds and punched Tom in the mouth so hard that he started crying within two seconds. Tom ran out of the room crying hysterically. Marco walked over to the wall where Dylan was sitting and he sat beside him. "Awww, Dyl....it's okay now. He's gone......I hope," Marco whispered softly in Dyl's ear.

"He was being so horrible to me. He just......kept beating the crap out of me once I told Tom that I was with you. I told him to stop over and over but he just didn't care.....just like the guy who raped me" Dylan confessed, sobbing a little.

"Apparently, he must have some kind of problem, like a drinking problem or-"

"I tried to take him to the AA to get help, but he said that if I even mention it to him again, he'd kill me."

"How would he? He's a wimp!", Marco whispered.

"Actually, Marco, he has a machine gun. I seen it and I've been threatened with it."

"Someone should report him to the police if he's threatening to kill people," Marco said softly.

"I've already planned to do just that. Tonight, I'm gonna sneak out of bed and call the cops. Then he'll wish he never threatened me", Dylan whispered in Marco's ear with a bit of attitude. Just then, Marco kissed Dylan softly on the lips for about five seconds. They cuddled afterward until Tom came running in the room with his machine gun and he pointed at Marco with it.

"Touch me again, I'll kill you. Don't let go of Dylan in ten seconds, and you, your family and his family will be planning his funeral. Got it?!" Tom kept looking at Marco and Dylan madly after he said those words to Marco. Marco moved away from Dylan and he started crying silently. Tom saw this and he immediately started kicking Marco in the stomach.

"I'll kill you both if you don't stop crying, Marco!", Tom screamed. Even though he didn't want himself or Dylan to die, Marco was too scared to quit crying. "Alright, that's it! Dylan first!"

"Tom, no! Please! I don't want to d-" but before Dylan could finish, he was shot three times in the head. Marco looked at Tom evilly and he scooted closer to Dylan and held him and he cried.

"You're next, Del Rossi!" , Tom screamed as he pointed his machine gun at Marco while laughing crazily. Before Marco could stop him, he was shot in the head three times just like Dylan.

-----------------

END OF DREAM

------------------

Marco had the same dream three times that night. The first time he woke up he screamed for two seconds. The second time he woke up he started crying. This was the third time he woke up. This time, the dream was changed around, but what it was changed to, Marco couldn't remember. Marco's stomach rumbled, so he went downstairs to have breakfast. He grabbed a granola bar (his favorite, which was chocolate chip, of course), a waffle and he poured himself a glass of orange juice. After Marco put the waffle in the toaster, he took his glass of orange juice and sat on the couch in front of the TV and he felt like watching something a bit sad and sappy. He flipped through the channels and he couldn't find anything in those categories, so he just turned the TV off. By then, his waffle was done, so he got up and he grabbed it out of the toaster and he put it on a paper plate. He sat back down on the couch and he ate his breakfast. After he ate, Marco threw the paper plate and granola bar wrappers away. Marco decided to lie down on the couch for a few minutes. As he lay there, Marco thought about yesterday: what happened at Dylan's house, the yelling, the hurting, the hard slap Marco placed on Dylan's cheek, the way Marco left Dylan crying by himself, the way Marco refused to listen, the message Dylan left last night. Marco wanted to die when he realized he didn't let Dylan finish telling Marco the truth. He felt that Dylan would never talk to him again. He tried not to cry last night, he tried so hard since June not to be so sensitive, but no matter how hard he tried, he failed miserably. Marco loved Dylan, no matter what he did anymore. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted to be able to have someone that he could tell all his secrets to other than his mother. But what really scared Marco was the nightmare he kept having the previous night. It made Marco want to cry in Dylan's arms, and he wanted to be protected by Dylan of all the things he was so scared of. But he felt it was never gonna happen. Just then, Marco heard a knock on the door. "It can't be him," Marco muttered to himself. He opened the door and to his surprise, it was that boy in his dreams that he wanted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me," Marco said, looking into the taller boy's eyes.

"Marco, can I come in and talk to you?", the older boy asked.

"Sure, come on in," Marco said softly.

As the older boy(4) came in, Marco felt that after today, he probably would never see him again.

* * *

A/N: How was it?! Sorry it took me so long to update....I had a totally different story typed up and almost finished, and then I had to delete it and make this one, plus, I got grounded from the computer for two days (long story), and now I'm finally done with this chapter!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I understand that everyone wanted me to paragraph from now on, and I'm sorry that I haven't. I'm just so used to it, but I'll try harder next time. I tried in this chapter, I really did! Oh....

(1): Dylan and Tom were supposed to go as friends, not as a couple.

(2): Tom kinda forced Dylan to drink.

(3): I don't know if the Del Rossi's have a dog, so in my story, I decided to let them have one! And........

(4): The mystery boy will be revealed in the next chapter, but I think it's so obvious who it is.......

If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll make the chapter as quick as I can. Any ideas for chapter4 are welcome! Please review, and I will give away cookies and brownies! (Not real ones! Kinda like the ones smooth-N-creamy gives. They R yummy!) Again, suggestions welcome!


	4. Making up and bad appendix

You must love me chapter 4

Disclaimer: What the hell are you looking at _me_ for? I'm not getting a plane ticket to Judge Judy, so don't sue.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here's your cookie and brownie!

Before you begin reading this chapter, I have some unfortunate news to make. It's in the next paragrapgh that reads BAD NEWS all the way across in bold.

**BADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWS**

I know everyone likes it, but I'm removing my story "Can you hear me cry?". It was supposed to take place between Chapter two and three of this story, and it's messing me up because of the way I set it up now, so I'm taking it down. Maybe it'll be a future chapter in this story, but I doubt it. Again, I apologize so much for this. I'll make it up to everyone as soon as I find a way.

**BADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWS**

Okay, with that taken care of, here's chappy four!

4444444444444444444444444444444

Marco watched as Dylan wiped his feet on the mat and sat down on the couch. He was guilty. For slapping Dyl. So hard that it hurt him, too. Marco went in the living room and sat next to Dylan.

'I suck,' Marco thought to himself.

Dylan couldn't handle the silence anymore. It was creeping him out like hell.

"Marco, let's talk."

"About what? Me screwing this whole thing up or you hating me?"

Dylan shook his head and looked into Marco's eyes. The pieces of cocoa that always helped him find his voice, the words to say, his confidence.

"Why do you blame yourself over shit like this that wasn't either of our faults? It makes me feel bad."

Marco didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the words. Marco found nothing except that he was on the verge of tears. Dylan noticed this and put his arms around him. Marco broke down completely, soaking Dylan's chest. He held on tighter, sobbed harder, wanted nothing but to be loved.

"I'm sorry for everything. For calling you a liar, for slapping your gorgeos face, for not listening to a damn word you said. It wasn't your fault."

Dylan pulled away from Marco slightly and cupped his face in his hands. He wiped Marco's tears away with his warm fingertips. Their eyes met and immediately locked onto each other.

"I forgive you. Don't worry, Kitten, it's all over now."

Marco leaned in and kissed the handsome boy that just wiped his tears away. They kissed for what seemed like an hour, but was actually about two minutes. They stopped when Cobb (A/N: Remember...Marco's dog!) nuged his food dish with his nose into the living room and tapped the couch. Marco looked into Dylan's eyes again.

"So, you forgive me...right? We're back together?"

Dylan mock-shook his head. "Hell no, we're not back together!" Marco knew right away that he was joking, since Dyl couldn't keep a straight face after two seconds.

"Just kidding, Marcobaby."

Marco blushed as he got up to go feed Cobb. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Cobb's food dish was gone. Marco's eyes darted around for the dish, but it was nowhere to be found. Cobb looked up at Marco and barked.

"I know boy, you're hungry, but I can't find your food dish."

"It's in here, birdbrain!", Marco heard Dylan say in a voice that sounded like Jay's. Marco lightly planted his hand on his forehead as he walked into the living room and grabbed the dish off the floor. He turned to Dylan.

"What?"

"Dyl, you know I hate when you call me birdbrain," Marco whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kitten!"

Marco nodded as he laughingly walked back into the kitchen to feed the dog. After setting the food dish down, Marco grabbed the bag of Kibbles-n-bits from the backroom and poured some of Cobb's total happiness (1) into the dish and then put the food back into the backroom. The younger teen walked back into the living roon and sat back down next to his boy friend on the couch. Dylan held Marco close to him while rubbing his back. Maco tried to snuggle closer to Dylan, but he was as close as he could be. Dylan felt so warm.

"Marco, what are you doing baby?", Dylan asked laughingly.

"Sorry....you're just so warm!", Marco said as he nuzzled the middle of Dyl's chest. Dylan suddenly noticed that he was sitting on the remote to the T.V.. He turned to Marco.

"Wanna watch something on T.V.?"

Marco glanced at the remote and then at Dyl. He smiled and nodded. They kept flipping the channels, and wound up watching Beavis and Butthead. They both loved that show. The episode they were watching was the one where they had made their own beards. After the first half of the show passed, Dylan changed the channels until he landed on the Discovery channel. They were on commercial break, and Marco got up to grab some chips and soda.

"Hey, Dilly(2), did you have breakfast yet?"

Dylan shook his head. "Do you want some breakfast or do you wanna skip it and have chips and coke?"

"Chips and coke", Dylan replied as he came in the kitchen and hugged Marco from behind. Marco put his hands atop Dyl's. Marco turned his head and whipered to Dylan softly, "I need to get the munchies and soda."

Dylan let go of Marco and kissed his left temple. He petted Cobb and walked out of the kitchen. Marco grabbed some Pizzalicious Pringles and some Sour cream and Onion Pringles. The commercials were over and they were doing a documentary on the insects Marco loathed with a great passion: bees.

Dylan didn't want to piss Marco off, and he hoped he wouldn't, but he felt like joking with him.

"Baby, you should see this guy on TV. He's sexy! Not as sexy as you though."

Marco looked at the TV, and he nearly freaked out. What he saw was a bee close up. Very close up.

"Ewwwwwwww! GetthatofftheTV", Marco said, saying the last five words without stopping until he said TV. Dylan nearly fell off the couch laughing. Marco walked over to him.

"You've got ten seconds to change the channel, Dylan Robert Michalchuk!"

Dylan stopped laughing and changed the channel. He knew Marco wasn't mad at him, but he hated when called him by his full name at times like these. Sometimes it just spoiled the moment for him. Marco came closer to his boyfriend and started tickling his sides, causing him to giggle. Dylan wouldn't admit it, but he was very ticklish.

"Marco, stop it! I'm about to piss my pants!"

"Go ahead! I won't stop 'til the fat lady sings!"

Suddenly, there was a fat lady singing on TV. She was terrible. Marco and Dylan looked at the television, and then at each other.

"Marco, there's the fat lady you wanted to see. Will you stop now?"

Marco nodded and kissed Dylan sweetly on his lips for two seconds. Dylan looked at Marco.

"Baby, what happened to the chips and soda?"

Marco forgot about it. He went to the kitchen to grab the chips and two cans of coke. When he came back, he set the food and drinks on the table. Dylan thanked Marco with a peck on the cheek and snatched his coke. He was thirsty. Marco opened the Pizzalicious Pringles and took out about ten chips. Marco just wanted to feed Dylan. He put a chip against Dylan's lips, and Dylan ate it. The two repeated this until they were full.

1:33 a.m.

Marco and Dylan were getting ready for bed. Dylan was feeling guiltier every minute because his appendix was hurting him so badly that he couldn't take it. He tried his best to ignore the pain, and it was hard. Marco was already in bed when Dylan walked over to him, clutching his stomach.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Marco asked as he scooted over to give Dylan room in his bed. Dylan started crying once he was lying down. Marco came a bit closer to him and let him bury his head in his chest.

"My appendix has been hurting me for two weeks. I've tried to ignore the pain, but I can't anymore. I know I'm gonna collapse this week. It won't be long."

"Aw, baby, it's okay. You'll be fine. Why didn't you tell me?"

Dylan told Marco that he didn't want to worry him to death. Marco replied saying he didn't care, and if he needed anything, he'd be there.

"Do you think I should call Paige or someone?"

"Yeah, but stay here. I'll get the cordless for ya", Marco replied as he kissed Dylan's forehead. Dylan grabbed his duffel bag, which was sitting by his side of Marco's bed, and he took out his stuffed bear, named Oreo, that he had since he was five. He was eightteen now, and he still had that bear. He hugged his teddy bear whenever he was sick or in any pain. It reminded him of happy things. Dylan hugged the bear closer and closer to him as he waited for Marco to get him the cordless. He heard Marco talking to someone downstairs. Who was it?

Dylan carefully got out of bed and crept downstairs to see what was going on. He then saw Marco's mother.

"So, Ma, where's Pa?"

"He has to work late for the next two nights, including tonight. So, what's wrong with Dylan?"

"His appendix is killing him. Dyl predicts he's gonna collapse this week," Marco told his mom. Dylan came in the kitchen with his teddy bear, where Marco and Angelina (Mrs.Del Rossi) were.

"Dilly, I said I would come to you. My mom is back already, and my dad has to work late. What's that?", Marco asked, pointing to Dylan's teddy bear.

"My teddy bear. Had him since I was five."

Marco nodded and kissed his mother goodnight, then took Dylan's hand and walked him upstairs to his room. Dylan laid back down and he cried a whole lot more. Marco laid down next to him and wiped his tears away. Dylan told Marco that he would wait until tomorrow to call Paige, his mom and dad. He didn't want to wake them up at 1:49 in the morning. Dylan then buried his head in Marco's chest and fell asleep. Marco rubbed Dylan's back until he fell asleep.

9:17 the next morning

Marco woke up and slowly crept out of bed because he didn't want to wake Dylan. Marco crcrept downstairs and into the kitchen to grab the cordless. He dialed Paige's house.

"Michalchuk residence, Paige speaking. Hello?"

Marco said hey and told Paige everything that he knew about Dylan's appendix. Paige felt bad.

"Did he cry? Why didn't someone call me?"

"He didn't want to wake you guys up at almost 2 in the morning. I decided to call you guys as soon as I got up this morning."

"Omigod. I hope he's okay. Doe's he feel like he's gonna collapse this week?"

"Yep."

"Ooh. Not good. If anything happens, you call us A.S.A.P.. I mean it, Marco. Is he at your house?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, like I said, call me something happens. Tell him I said I hope he feels better."

"Okay, bye Paige." Marco hung up the phone and saw his mother come in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning, ma. How's Dylan?"

"I don't know. He was still sleeping when I checked on him. He looked like he was still in pain."

Just then, Dylan came downstairs crying and clutching his stomach. He could hardly walk. He was breathing heavily.

"I don't think I can make it through the whole day today."

"Is is worse than yesterday?"

"Yeah," Dylan said as he suddenly collapsed. Marco ran over to him and held his hand.

"Ma, get the phone and call 911."

Angelina grabbed the phone and dialed 911, and she stayed calm as she told the info they need to know. Marco took out his cell phone and dialed Paige's house.

"Paige, it's Marco. Dylan just collapsed and Ma's dialing 911 right now."

Paige and Marco talkled for a few more minutes and then hung up. Marco held Dylan's hand and stayed by his side the entire time, whispering soothing things to him to calm him down. Within minutes, paramedics came in and before Marco, Dylan and Mrs.Del Rossi knew it, they were all in an ambulance by Dylan's side. Marco continued to hold his hand and say comforting things to the older teen. As soon as they got there, they put Dylan in the emergency room. He needed emergency surgery, and they needed to put Dylan to sleep. Marco asked if he could be by Dylan's side and hold his hand until he fell asleep, and the doctors said yes.

"Marco, what are they gonna do?"

"They're putting you to sleep because you need emergency surgery."

"Are you gonna be allowed to watch?"

"No. I'm just gonna hold your hand until you fall asleep. Even if I was, I probably wouldn't watch. Looking at the insides of people gross me out."

"Not me. I can handle watching an autopsy, but I can't eat or drink while doing so."

Marco laughed and stroked Dylan's left hand. Dylan fell asleep five minutes later, after saying a few more words to Marco.

"I love you, Marco."

"Love you too."

When Dylan fell asleep, Marco kissed his forehead and sat down in the waiting room and began crying in his mother's arms. He knew Dylan would be okay, but he was scared for him anyway.

"It's alright Marco. Dylan will be just fine."

Mrs.Del Rossi kept rubbing Marco's back until he calmed down and fell asleep, and Marco dreamt of nothing or noone but Dylan.

'Please let him be okay', Marco thought the minute he was sleeping. Marco was in for a big surprise when he woke up. Two of them, actually. And they were'nt bad.

444444444444444444444444444444444

Damn! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been very busy. A few things:

(1): You know that Subway commercial where that lady goes "What's that?" and the guy refers to his sandwhich as "Total Happiness"? Well, that's where I got that from.

(2): That's Dylan's new pet name that Marco gave him. Isn't it cute?

Pleeze review! You'll recieve some ice cream! Please flame politely if needed or be attacked by my army of ferrets!


	5. New and old experiences

You must love me

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Have some ice cream for being so kind! I'm so, so sorry for making my last chapter so short, and I'm sorry for removing my story "Can you hear me cry". I didn't mean to piss anyone off, if I did so. I'll try my hardest to make this chapter longer. I don't want to give too much away, but Dylan has to deal with his trial against his rapist and preparing for it. Tom visits Dylan while Marco is there. Will they become...friends? Read to find out! Supposed to have some drama!

555555555555555555555555555555555

Marco sat in the waiting room with his mother while Dylan was having his appendix removed. Marco was afraid. He knew that Dylan would be okay, but it didn't hit him yet. Marco was soon getting drowsy and he fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

Tom heard about Dylan being in the emergency room from Paige, and he wanted to stay to hear how he was during and after the surgery. He asked the receptionist at the office and Dylan's room was 935B. He was in emergency surgery right now, but Tom could wait in the waiting room until it was over, and then he could visit Dyl. When Tom got there, he saw someone who he thought would chase him out of there but he was sleeping. When Tom had called Marco and told him the crap he did the other night, he was just joking. He was gonna come over and sleep over-maybe even become Marco's friend, but Marco pissed him off. Dylan and Tom both planned it. Tom sat down a seat away from Marco. Mrs. Del Rossi leaned over towards him.

"Are you one of Dylan's friends?"

"Yes I am. I'm Tom."

"Hi. Angelina Del Rossi. I'm Marco's mother," Mrs. Del Rossi replied, pointing to Marco after she set him in the chair she was sitting in. "You know Marco, don't you?"

"Yeah. Dylan introduced me to him. We've talked before."

Mrs. Del Rossi told Tom that she was calling her husband to bring Marco's car over here and drive her husband back home. Tom agreed to let Marco know when he woke up. Mrs. Del Rossi left after kissing her son on the cheek and waving to Tom. Tom glanced over at Marco. He wished he would stop hating him. He knew about their fight on Friday night, but he didn't think that one little joke would get them on a rage. Dylan told him it wasn't his fault, but he still felt bad.

Marco woke up an hour later and saw Tom.

"Tom, what are you doing here?"

"Paige told me about Dylan and how he collapsed this morning. I want to know his progress through this. He's our friend...well...my friend, your boyfriend."

Marco nodded at Tom. He looked around for his mom but she was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for your mom?"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Lucky guess. When I got here I met her. She told me to tell you that she's calling your dad to have him drop off your car here and then she was gonna take your dad home."

"Thanks", Marco replied.

"You know, when I called you Friday night, that was supposed to be a joke. I was gonna come over and stay the night, you know, like a sleepover, but you took it seriously and got all pissy on me."

Marco stared at Tom. "Was Dylan in on this?"

"Yeah, and he was joking when he said we went up to his bedroom and kissed. I was drunk, but we never kissed."

"You're not bullshitting me are you?"

"I cannot tell a lie", Tom said in a deep voice, causing Marco to start giggling. Marco giggled for a few seconds and then he settled down.

"Speaking of friends," Marco started off, raising and eyebrow, "why can't we be?"

"Be what?"

"Friends."

"I think now's a good time to start. After all, we did make each other laugh."

"Correction: you only made me laugh, but I'll probably make you laugh sooner or later. Friends?"

Tom nodded as he hugged Marco. Marco moved over to the empty seat that was between him and his new friend. It was silent between them for a couple of minutes. A nurse coming from the surgery room the Dylan was in came towards them.

"Are you friends of Dylan Michalchuk?", the nurse asked.

Marco and Tom nodded at her.

"Hi. Um, we just started surgery on Dylan, and I don't know if you know this or not, but this is a two hour long procedure. You might wanna go down to the food court. I mean, you can wait here if you want, but it'll be a tad bit boring."(**A/N:** I don't really know how long it takes, so just bear with me)

Marco looked at Tom. "What do you want to do?"

Let's go to McDonald's or something and then come right back," Tom suggested. Marco nodded in agreement.

"We'll just go to Mcdonald's and then come back," Marco told the nurse. The nurse nodded and walked off. Tom took out his car keys from his pocket, insisting that he would drive them both there. Marco nodded in approval. When the boys finished eating and came back, they decided to go inside the hospital gift shop to get something for Dylan. They couldn't decide on anything, so they left. Marco and Tom sat in the waiting room, where they were waiting before. An hour later, Dylan was finally ready to have visitors. Strangely, he woke up ten minutes after they were finished with the surgery. Tom went in the room and ran to the bathroom; he had to piss really bad. Marco pulled a chair beside Dyl and held his hand. A small smile grew across Dylan's lips.

"Hey, Marco. Sorry I scared you earlier this morning," Dylan murmured sleepily.

Marco rans his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Sweetie, it's not your fault. I swear, I hate when you blame yourself, baby."

"Did you make friends with Tom?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!", Marco said as Tom pulled a chair beside Marco. He did nothing but smile and wave. Dylan laughed and then asked, "Are you guys finished with your wars or what?"

Marco and Tom both nodded. They had told him about how they became friends and what they did while they waited for the surgery to be done. Dylan laughed a little at some of the details; those guys could be so nutty together. They hung arounnd for a few hours, until the nurse told them that they had to leave. Marco kissed Dyl goodbye, and the two wished him good luck.

**Two months later**

"Marco, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this, but it is something that I have to do. I'm afriad to face him again."

Marco set down his newspaper on the counter and placed his hand on Dylan's arm. He wanted to be there for Dylan through all of this.

"Baby, I know, but, if you don't do this, then you'll most likely never get the closure you want. Maybe you should talk to Paige for support."

Dylan nodded and sighed. He was raped eight months ago and the trial was coming up in two weeks. He wasn't exactly ready to see his attacker again, but it was something that he had to do. The guy went to the same college he did, but once the guy, whose name was Derek, found out hat Dyl was pressing charges against him, he dropped out, which made Dylan think of him even more as a moron. No, a bastard who wanted to be cuel enough to emotionally, mentally, and sexually scar people. Dylan expected to have a few hellish moments when he came out, but he never expected this.

"I guess I'm ready for this trial in two weeks, but what if I go there for nothing?"

"For nothing?"

"You know, I go, tell the truth along with every detail, and still lose? What if he finds me and, and..." , Dylan stopped suddenly because he was on the verge of tears.

Dylan started to walk out of the kitchen, but Marco caught him gently by the arm. Dyl started crying as he leaned back against the wall. Marco put his arms around his boyfriend once he wiped his tears away.

"You have a restraing order against him. He couldn't hurt you, even if he tried to. I won't let him do it to you again. I promise," Marco vowed as he rubbed Dylan's back gently to calm him down. After a few minutes, Dylan had stopped crying and was completely okay.

"Um...I'm gonna lay down for a little bit. Marco, do you want to go with me?"

Marco nodded as he held onto Dylan's hand and walked them to the bedroom. Dylan laid down first, then Marco laid down, his head on Dyl's chest, his arm around Dyl's waist. Dylan had his arm around Marco's shoulders. The two fell asleep rather quickly, without any problems such as nightmares.

It was around 6:38 p.m. when Marco woke up, and he wasn't feeling good. He woke up with a horrible stomach ache, headache, and he felt liquid coming up his throat. He bolted out of bed and to the bathroom, where he lifted up the toilet seat and started throwing up. The sound woke Dylan up.

'What the hell is that noise? Sounds weird,' Dylan thought, and then he suddenly realized that Marco was puking his guts out. He got up and grabbed a washcloth from the hall closet. Quickly, Dylan put it under running water, squeezed out a little bit of water and gently wiped off Marco's mouth after he was finished gurgitating. (1)

"I don't feel good. I've been feeling sick all week. I think I caught the flu," Marco moaned to Dylan as he held his head. Dylan picked up Marco and laid him down on his bed.

"Poor baby. I'm gonna grab the thermometer and take your temperature. Lay here, okay?"

Marco nodded as he grabbed some blankets that were next to him and covered himself up. He hadn't been feeling very good all week, but he hadn't told Dylan that. He figured it was just a cold, but today, he learned it was the flu. He almost fell asleep when Dylan came in with the thermometer. Marco opened his eyes and did as Dylan told him. When the thermometer gave the final result, it read that Marco had a fever of one hundred and one.

"Ooh, Marco, that's not good."

Marco sighed and tried to cover himself up completely with the blankets in his hands, but Dylan took the blankets from him and covered him up. Marco gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you, Dylan."

Dylan petted Marco's sweet, soft hair.

"You're welcome. Don't talk, okay? Get some sleep."

Marco nodded as he closed his eyes and went to sleep afterward. Dylan went into the living room and turned on the T.V.. There wasn't much on, so Dyl settled for the news. He watched T.V. until 9:30, and then he took a shower, put on his pajamma top and bottoms,brushed his teeth and went to bed. The next morning, Marco was still sick, so Dylan stayed home from college to take care of him. Marco had slept all morning and a little bit of the afternoon. Dylan had called Marco's mom while Marco was sleeping to tell him about her son being sick. Mrs. Del Rossi came over that afternoon around 1:23 and not long after, Marco was awake. He had heard his mom talking, but he was too tired to get up, so he just lay there. A few minutes later, Marco heard someone walking towards the bedroom, and Dylan appeared.

"Hey, sugar baby. Feeling any better today?"

Marco shrugged. "A little bit."

Just then, Marco's mother walked in the room. She had a small grocery bag with her and she set it on the nightstand next to Marco. She then murmured something to Dylan. Dyl nodded and went to the bathroom. Mrs. Del Rossi then sat on the bed beside Marco and looked at him.

"Hi, Marco. You haven't been feeling good?"

Marco shook his head and lay on his left side. His mom grabbed the bag and handed it to Marco.

"Ma, what is this?", Marco asked as he was about to open the bag.

"Just some soup I made. Chicken noodle, your favorite. Oh, and some hot cocoa."

"Wow, thanks Ma!", Marco said replied as he hugged his mom. Angelina (REMEMBER: the name I gave Mrs. Del Rossi!) kissed her son goodbye on his forehead and left the room. Dylan walked back in the bedroom and laid next to Marco on the bed.

"Honey, you feeling up to doing anything later?"

Marco sighed. "Besides destressing you for your trial coming up? I dunno."

Dylan smiled and kissed Marco on his forehead, and the twogazed into each other's eyes until they fell asleep, smiling. Hours turned into days, and a few of those days later, a fully well Marco walked in the kitchen at his house when he came home from school, only to find Dylan cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dilly! What brings you here?", Marco asked with a smile and while hugging Dylan from behind.

"Your parents are going to see some relatives for the next two days, and they said I could stay here as long as I didn't get us into any trouble."

Marco nodded and laughed, and then he announced thathe was gonna go upstairs to finish his homework, then take ashower. Two hours later, the to-do list was complete. The homework was finished. The dinner was cooked and eaten, the dishes washed. Now...what to to with all that free time?

Marco and Dylan were making out on the couch in Marco's living room. Dylan felt safe with Marco, and he felt completely healed from everything, now all he had to do was tell the truth to at least try to get the asshole that raped him in jail. Marco felt safe as well, and he flet cozy and warm. After a while, they both broke the kiss.

"Marco...I'm not pushing anything, but do you want to-"

"I don't really know. I want to but I don't want my parents to walk in on us. You never know if they could come home early or whatever."

Dylan sighed. "They said they would call if anything would happen. But you don't have to go to the next level with me if you don't want to. Like I just said...I'm not trying to push anything. I have a condom in my bag if you want protection."

Marco thought for a moment and then he made his final decision.

"Yeah...I want to. But you better not brag about it to anyone! My prents said I can't even have sex until I'm married or out of the house...as in moved out. They find out about this, and I will be disowned. Period. End of story."

"Alright...um...do you just wanna mess around a few times before we actually...um...you know...because the first few times it hurts...trust me."

Marco leaned closer into Dylan. "I've put my fingers in my butt after I lubricated them so it won't hurt as much."

Dylan gave Marco an "Ooh...how naughty" look before he started making out with Marco frantically and slid his hands under his shirt. After a few minutes of this, they started to remove clothing off of each other, piece by piece until they were all done. Dylan had his protection on, and they started the wild ride. Marco was hurting at first; the fire was swelling inside.

"Damn, does it have to hurt this much!", he yelled.

Dylan didn't comment but he kept pumping until Marco finally exploded two seconds before Dylan. The two lay on the couch to catch their breath. When they finall did, Dylan looked over at Marco.

"You okay?", Dylan asked once he kissed Marco on the forehead.

"Yea...I'm okay...but you were great. I so love you. But you never answered my question."

"I was out of breath so bad that I couldn't. I meant to say 'I told you so!'", Dylan said as he chuckled. Marco playfully smacked his chest and then laid his head on it. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a key turn at the front door, and that's when he jumped up.

"Great...my parents are so gonna have my ass now. Hurry up and get dressed!"

Dylan tried to hurry and get his boxers on but is was too late. When Marco's dad flipped the lights on in the kitchen, he saw Dylan's penis.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING! OH WAIT! YOU GUYS WERE SCREWING! I AM SO SMART!"

"Yea, we were," Dylan started, "only because Marco wan-"

"Marco? I don't care. Marco, you know goddamn well you wait until you'e married. You only had one chance. Now you've become even more of a sinner than I ever imagined. I can't believe you, you idiot!" , Mr. Del Rossi screamed as he smacked around Marco. He was about to slam him and Dylan both into a wall when Mrs. Del Rossi grabbed Frank's (Mr. Del Rossi) arm.

"Don't do anything further, Frank. I will handle this."

Angelina (Mrs. Del Rossi) led Marco and Dylan upstairs into the hallway.

"First of all, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with-"

"Ma! You never use that language! Pa would-"

"Shut up, faggot!", Mrs. Del Rossi screamed at Marco as she slapped him in the face, "and let me finish! As I was saying, I don't know what gave you the idea that just because we weren't home, that it gave you two the right to do whatever the hell you pleased. Dylan,", Angelina turned towards Dylan and pointed a finger in his face, "I said to make sure my son was safe, not to make sure me seriously disobeyed me. And you, Marco", Mrs. Del Rossi's tone got louder as she now pointed a finger at Marco, "apparently something messed you up while you were sick earlier this week. How could you be a disgrace to this family, an _asshole _if you will, to this family and just screw around before marraige? Who in the hell made it okay to wreck our furniture with your disgusting activity! **WHO!**"

"Ma, it felt right at the time and-"

Marco was quickly cut off and thrown down the stairs in the blink of an eye.

"NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU HEAR ME! NOONE, YOU LITTLE **BITCH**! I suggest you get your goddamn clothes on and get your shit now! You got ten minutes! Get the hell out!"

Marco was crying silently as he got dressed in the living room quickly, and then he ran upstairs and packed as many things as he could in one of his duffel bags. As soon as his ten minutes were up, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door with Dylan, and the last sound he heard in the place that night was the sound of his father laughing at him since he was crying. Marco was about to unlock his car door, but Dylan grabbd his arm.

"Just get in my car. We'll just grab this car in the morning, honey,", Dylan whispered soothingly. Marco turned around and hugged Dylan and cried very hard into his chest.

"Dylan, this is all my falut. It always-"

"No, honey, it's not. Marco, they were kinda right about the religion, but it was about what you wanted, and your parents didn't have to do the things they did to you. They didn't have to hurt you."

"Dylan, don't go around saying it's your fault then. It wasn't your falut, either. We need to go somewhere safe."

Dylan looked into Marco's tear-filled eyes. "There's always my place." The boys kissed each other passionately and got into Dylan's car. Dylan drove off, and Marco leaned his head against the window on the passenger's side and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took me forever. I know...I'm such a slow beotch. Alot of things have been going on with me lately...please forgive me for the delays. I will probably do Dylan's trial in the next chapter or the chapter after. Please review...it would really make my day. ;) 

P.S.: I did change my username to AdAmOsBaByGuRl or something like that...thought I'd remind you. Thanx!


	6. What is love about?

Sorry it took me forever to update my story with Chapter 5. Alot of things have happened to me in the past few months. I was sick, there was someone that I didn't know too personally but I enjoyed that person anyway...and he died, very busy lately, and my birthday even passed...it was Feb. 26...lots of crap went on. I apologize deeply for putting everyone that enjoyed my story on a waiting list or whatever else you wanna call it. I also apologize deeply once more for removing the story "Can you hear my cry?"...I hate to disappoint people, but that story was just gnawing at me and it didn't feel right to have a story where Marco was raped released around the same time that there was a chapter of this story that revealed Dylan's rape. But something bad may happen in the future to Marco...something really bad...what will happen? Ok...with that set aside... thanx for all the nice reviews! On with Chapter six!**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

When Dylan got to his apartment building, he took his key out of his car's ignition and he gently shook Marco to wake him up.

"Marco, baby, it's time to get up. We're here."

Marco opened his eyes and he tried to stretch a little bit but his back stung from when his mom pushed him down the stairs earlier, so he let out a painful cry. Dylan quickly got out of the driver's seat and closed his door. He went over to the passenger's side and once the car door was opened, he gently picked up and carried Marco. Dyl walked up the stairs to his apartment door and opened it. He set Marco down and went to go get his boyfriend's bags out of his car. Marco walked in Dylan's and as of now his room and lay himself on the bed, and he started to cry so hard that he was shaking. He was sick of being trashed for being gay. It was who he was. He knew he was supposed to wait until he was married to have sex, but what he did felt so right. He felt more than ready to lose his virginity with Dylan. It was February, and they have been going out since the end of April.(A/N: I don't know if it was in April or May that they had their first date so just bare with me.) It had been nearly9 months that they had been dating, anyway. Dylan walked in his apartment and closed the door behind him. He heard Marco crying, so he quickly came into his room and set his boyfriend's stuff down. He walked over to Marco and as he sat down on the bed, he gently pulled Marco up so that he was holding him close.

"Shh, Marco, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine," Dylan whispered to Marco while he rubbed his back (where it didn't hurt)soothingly. Marco held on to Dylan tightly as he cried hard in Dylan's chest. His boyfriend and new lover continued rub his back until he finally calmed down. They sat that way for while. Marco was hating the silence so he whispered "I'm sorry" into Dylan's chest.

"Marco, this wasn't your fault or mine. Noone's fault except your parents', so if anybody should be apologizng, it should be them, those goddamn idiots. They shouldn't have done that to us, especially your mom. She shouldn't have pushed you down the stairs like that. Seeing that tonight is Friday night, is there anything that you wanna do? Are you okay?", Dylan replied and asked. Marco had shown Dylan anywhere on him that was a painful spot, and Dylan took care of it all. The only painful spots on Marco were two huge rugburns on his back and where he was slapped in the face. Dylan cleaned up the places where he was rugburned and wiped Marco's face with a washcloth moistened with cool water. After the boys got their pajama's on and Marco's clothes that he packed were put away in Dylan's closet, Marco sat on the couch and started watching TV while Dylan fixed a snack for the two of them.

"Hey, Marco, anything specific you want to snack on?"

Marco shook his head. "Not really...just surprise me."

Dylan knew there was something wrong. Usually, Marco would always give Dylan good snack ideas, but this time he had no answer and he sounded highly depressed. This wasn't the cute, fun-loving and giggly Marco del Rossi he knew. This sounded like someone who sounded as if they were too sad to want anything. He closed the fridge that he had open and he came over to Marco on the couch, who was crying again silently. He sat down and put his arms around him tight, and Marco hugged back and cried in his boyfriend's chest. The younger teen didn't want to cry anymore, but he couldn't help it. He was hurt physically and emotionally by the two people he loved and thought they loved him back...his parents. Although he knew Dylan loved him inside andout, he felt almost completely unloved. Dyl patted the back of Marco's head gently as Marco let the tears fall from his eyes. After a while, Marco stopped and kept his head on Dylan's chest as they watched a horrible, non-entertainingmovie. When the commercials came back on Dylan had many questions he wanted to ask Marco. How was he feeling? What was he feeling? What were the thoughts on his mind?

"Marco, what are you thinking about?", Dylan gently asked.

Marco looked into Dylan's eyes. "Things that I don't want to happen to me."

"Like what?"

Marco paused for a moment until he found an answer that wouldn't confuse Dylan and made alot of sense.

"I think alot about my parents disowning me, beating me until I pass out, trying to kill me, rape me, basically.", Marco replied as he took a deep breath, then continued. "I mean, why wouldn't they? I broke one of their rules. I was supposed to wait until I was married to lose my virginity, and I lost it tonight with you, and you're my boyfriend, not my husband...yet...maybe you will be someday. But I did what I did because it felt right at the time, and unfortunately, according to them, they don't give a shit. If I even make one little mistake, they'll beat the shit out of me...okay, it was a big mistake in their eyes but not mine...they can't let me make descisions for myself unless they're unfair when it comes to us, andI hate it. They pretended to accept us, and Iknow that that is true.I'm not sure if you'll be okay with this right now with your rape trial comng up, but after the whole incident with my mom, I think I should move in with you. You're the only person I feel safe with."

Dylan didn't know what to say at all. He would love for Marco to move in with him, but he wasn't exactly sure if now was a good time for it. However, Marco had said before they made love for the first time that if he was caught by his parents that he would be disowned. He also stated that he'd be out of the house, and by that he meant that he would be forced to move out. Besides, out of all the things he had, Marco mostly had clothes. He almost had more clothes than Paige. It was scary, but the older teen was sure that they could tackle it all in one weekend. All he had to do was call Tom and ask him to help them both, and the job would be done quicker. While Dylan was trying to make his decision, the phone suddenly rang. Marco went into the kitchen and looked at the caller ID.

"555-1429...Ronald Wavergan", Marco read out loud. "Last name sounds familiar."

"That's Tom, could you get that? I have to use the bathroom.", Dylan asked. Marco replied with a quick yes and answered the phone.

"Hey, Dyl. It's Tom. I just got your text that you sent me a few minutes ago and-"

"Tom, it's Marco. Hi. What was his text about?"

"Hey, bud! He just said tat he wanted to talk to me. So...umm...what have you guys been doing?"

Marco smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Yeah, actually, I would! Last time I checked, we were good friends."

Marco was about to tell him about losing his virginity, but then he heard a beep.

"Hold on...I got a beep, okay Tommy?"

Tom said he'd be waiting. Marco pressed the flash button.

"Michalchuk residence," Marco said as he hoped it wasn't a telemarketer or either one of his parents.

"Hey, asshole. It's your mother. Just called to let you know that I suggest you get all your shit up and out of this house by Monday. You now officially don't live here anymore since you decided you can do whatever the hell you please. Including your dog, Crabs."

"His name is Cobb and where am I supposed to go, Ma? I don't even know if Dylan will let-"

"Don't interrupt me, queer! Like I said, you got 'til Monday to get all of your bullshit out of this house. Dog better be out too, his 'pissing all over the house' game is starting to get on my damn nerves. If you leave him behind, we'll put him to sleep. If you decide not to get your stuff or you leave _anything_ at all behind, we'll either burn it or sell it. That's all I wanted to say."

The line went dead. Marco remembered that Tom was on the other line, so he pressed the flash button again.

"Tom, I'm gonna have to call you back either later on or tomorrow."

"Okay...see you."

"Alright. Bye."

Marco hung up the phone and started to panick in his mind. 'Great, the people from Hell want my stuff out by Monday and Dylan hasn't even made his decision yet. What am I gonna tell him now? Marco, you're so stupid!', Marco thought to himself. Just then, Dylan came out of the bathroom and walked over to his boyfriend. He noticed something was wrong again.

"Baby what's wrong _now_? I don't mean to drag it out like that, but it looks like a new problem arrived."

Marco turned his head and looked at Dylan at the sound of his voice.

"I've gone from being on the semi-permanent verge of tears to being so pissed and stressed out. While I was talking to Tom, my mom beeped in. She said she wants my 'bullshit' out of the house by Monday or it's getting burned or sold. Said if I left Cobb behind that they would get him put to sleep. I don't know what to do. I mean, I would ask you again but I don't wanna put more stress on top of your trial coming up and I don't even know if your apartment building allows dogs."

Dylan grabbed Marco and hugged him. "Of course you can move in. It wouldn't really bother me, because you mostly have clothes along with a few other accessories. As for Cobb, he can stay as long as he's cleaned up after and on a leash when he's outside. Plus, we could probably tackle it all in one weekend, and there's plenty of room in my closet. So, it really wouldn't stress me out."

Marco hugged Dylan tighter and squealed like a girl. He couldn't help that. Ever since he started dating Dyl, he had that problem. He was very happy that Dylan said yes. He wasn't gonna be homeless, and he just wanted to tell the world. He kissed Dylan on the lips.

"Thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU**! I can't thank you enough!", Marco said loudly. He then kissed Dylan again passionately on the lips for about five seconds. The two boys broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Marco just smiled and blushed for squealing. He wished that they could go out and celebrate...maybe they could. Marco looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was only 9:03.

"Hey, Dilly, I know we got ready for bed, but it's only a little bit after 9:00. You wanna go out and celebrate? We don't have to if you don't want to."

Dylan thought for a minute.

"How about having Tom sleep over? Or we can go to his place, if ya want."

Marco nodded his head quickly and suggested that they all went out as a group. Dylan agreed and then picked up the phone and dialed Tom's number. Tom picked up.

"Hey, Tom. It's Dylan. You busy tonight?"

"No...why? Is Marco okay?"

"He's a little shaken up because he got disowned by his parents earlier...it's a long story...but he's okay. Um...were you wanting to sleep over?"

Tom sighed in relief. He would do anything to get out of his apartment and have such aawesome weekend.

"Sure," Tom said smiling, "that would be great! I was waiting for my boyfriend butI guess he isn't coming over or he wanted me to pick him up.Um...let me just pack my duffel bag and I'll be right up."

"Alrite, see you in ten. Bye.", Dylan replied before hanging up with Tom. He turned to Marco.

"Tom's coming up...why don't we both throw on some jeans and t-shirts so we can go celebrate your moving in? Sound good?"

Marco nodded as he walked in the bedroom and grabbed a his faded blue jeans, a t-shirt, his black stretchy hat he wore when he went to Paige's to help he feel better about herself after her trial, and his hair straightener. He quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Dylan took off his pajammas and threw on a white t-shirt, jeans, and his huge black hoodie. Marco changed out of his pajammas and put on his clothes rather quickly, and then he straightened his hair, which took eight minutes. Afterward, he put on his hat and walked out of the bathroom just as Tom was knocking at the door.

"Marco, could you get that? I'm looking for my other sneaker", Dylan called from their room. Marco rolled his eyes and smiled. 'He needs to get organized', he thought. He walked over to the door and once he opened it, he gave Tom a warming welcome by giving him a hug.

"Hey, Tom!", Marco greeted.

"Nice to see ya again, Marco!", Tom greeted back with a smile. Tom walked in and set his duffel bag by the door. He sat on the couch next to Marco and they talked until Dylan was ready to go. After alot of ideas, the boys decided to go shopping at Wal-Mart, pick up Tom's boyfriend and go out to dinner. Tom sat in the back of Dylan's car while Marco sat in the front passenger seat. He wanted to sit in the front because after the love that they made earlier that evening, he had to feel Dylan lighly brush his hand against his. He wanted to do it with Dylan again that night but he figured that he wouldn't want to with all the chaos currently going on in both of their lives, so he kept his mouth shut. Dylan got in the car, started the ignition and he drove them off to Tom's boyfriend's place, which was two blocks away. When they got there, Tom walked up to the door and noticed there was a note. It read:

To whom it may concern,

We are out of town until Sunday due to an emergency. If anyone needs to reach us call either one of the following cell phone numbers:

555-9254---Chris Danielson

555-1735---Wanda and Robert Danielson

Thank you very much and we apologize for any inconvienience this may have caused.

The Danielsons

Tom sighed and got back in the car, as he told Marco and Dylan that his boyfriend, Chris, was out of town.

"I'm really sorry guys" , Tom blurted out as he put on his seat belt. Marco turned his head and looked at Tom.

"It's not your fault or Chris's , so don't apologize, okay? There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Tom nodded after he listened to Marco's words. Dylan drove to Wal-Mart once everyone was buckled up. Once they got there, Dylan turned to Tom.

"Tom, what are you gonna look at first?"

"I'll be in the clothes, of course."

Dylan laughed at that. "Okay, go ahead. We'll meet you there."

Tom nodded as he walked off quickly to Wal-Mart's entrance, since it was as cold as hell. Marco laughed at him, then turned to Dylan.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Dilly?", Marco asked as he stared into Dylan's blue eyes.

"Here...I know you have money, but I got one hell of a paycheck at my job this month," Dylan replied. He was working at Burger King to keep his rent paid. He thought his job was pretty good, "and I thought I'd give you a little more to getcha through."

Marco tried to refuse the fifty dollars that Dylan was giving him, but Dylan wouldn't let him.

"Baby, I'm not giving it to you just because we had sex."

"Dyl, I never said that. Wasn't in my thoughts either."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's alright."

"Marco, twenty bucks isn't much. Just take the fifty...that way you'll have seventy and I'll have seventy. I put the other ninty-five dollars away, and I used the rest to pay the rent."

Marco tried to grab the fifty dollar bill, but Dylan playfully snatched it.

"Dylan! Gimme that", Marco said as he giggled. Dylan gave his boyfriend the money and kissed him.

"I love you, Marco."

"I love you too...Dylan...do you want to do it again later?"

"Do what again later?"

"Umm...you know...make love?"

Dylan blushed. "If you want."

Marco nodded as he got out of the car. As Dylan was climbing out of the car, Marco ran to the entrance without him. Once he was inside, he ran straight to the clothes. Marco was halfway there when he found out that Dylan was chasing after him. He was out of breath anyway, so he stopped where he was and he let Dylan catch up with him. Dyl picked Marco up and kissed him in front of everyone, and then he set him down.

"I'm gonna go meet Tommy in the clothes. You coming?"

Dylan shook his head. "I'm gonna be in the electronics." Marco nodded his head and walked straight to the clothes. Dylan waited until he turned the corner, and then he went to the health aisle. He was actually going to buy some warming lube that he and Marco could use. He didn't feel that a condom was enough to warm Marco up. If Marco would want to wait to use it then that would be okay with Dylan. Dyl picked a good size bottle and went to pay for it. Once he paid for it he waited up front for Tom and Marco.

Later that night...

Tom was all ready for bed once Dylan and Marco finished using the bathroom. Tonight was an awesome night for him. He got to hang out with two of his friends, he went shopping with them, and he had an awesome dinner, too. He was even going to sleep over. It was 11:45 when he finally went to sleep on the couch. Dylan and Marco went their room, and Dylan closed and locked the door behind him. Marco's heart was racing. Dylan climbed onto the bed and slowly yet sweetly he kissed Marco.

"Do you think we can use warming lube tonight or do you wanna wait a few times before we do?", Dylan asked gently as he as he slipped Marco's shirt off and gently tossed it onto the floor. Marco thought for a moment.

"We can use it tonight if you want to," the younger teen whispered. The two boys made out passionately as they slowly took off each other's clothes until they were both completely naked.

"God, Marco...you're so adorable."

Marco blushed and thanked Dylan with a breath-taking kiss. Although no lights were on in the room, Dylan could see Marco clearly, and he could feel him blush against his skin.

"So are you, Dyl."

Dylan moved behind Marco and grabbed he lube from the drawer in his nightstand. He opened the lid.

"Baby, you ready?", Dylan gently asked Marco. Marco nodded slowly as he took a deep breath and held it. Dylan inseted his finger as Marco exhaled the breath he held. It still hurt a little bit, but he knew it would go away soon, so it didn't bother him.

"Dyl, you want me to lube you up or do you think it will bring back horrible memories or your rape?", Marco whispered as he turned his head and looked into his eyes.

"You can do it if you want...it won't bother me."

Marco nodded to Dylan's reply as he got behind him. He squeezed the right amount of lube onto his finger and inserted a finger into Dylan. Dylan let out a sigh as he felt Marco's firm but gentle fingers inside him. When Marco was finished, he got back in front of Dylan and he turned his head to face him.

"You ready for me yet?"

Dylan nodded as he gently put his hands on Marco's hips. Marco slid down slowly onto Dylan, and they started another wild ride. Dylan thought it was a waste of time for Marco to lube him up because he knew for sure that he wasn't gonna last long. It didn't take long for Marco to moan out Dylan's name over and over and over in pleasure.

"Oh, God, Dylan! You feel so good! Harder!"

Dylan pumped into Marco harder, making Marco moan louder. The way Dylan pumped into Marco at any speed or feeling was pure ecstasy, and it showed both of them that they both loved each other. Dylan pumped a little bit harder to the point where the pleasure was unbearable. Dylan was moaning softly; that was the kind of guy he was. Not long after, the two boys both exploded. Marco crawled off of Dylan and laid next to him under the covers. He had his head on Dylan's left shoulder, and his hand was on his chest.

"I love you Dylan", Marco whispered once he kissed Dylan softly.

"Love you too, Marco."

And with that, the two boys fell into a deep, deep slumber.

The next morning...

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Dylan rolled over and hit the 'alarm off' button on his alarm clock. Marco opened his eyes and rolled off Dylan so he could stretch, and then he wet back to the way he was laying on Dylan while he slept. Dyl kissed Marco on the forehead.

"Good morning, baby", he said gently.

"Morning, Dilly. Damn, it's a little bright in this room. What time is it?"

Dylan glanced over at his alarm clock again.

"7:03...we need to be getting up if were going to get all your stuff out of your house...and Cobb."

Marco sighed. "I'm not ready to get up yet...I'm too cozy and warm."

Dylan smiled. "I know, baby. But we don't have a choice. I told your parents when we got home last night that we'd be there by 8:30. What did you think of last night? If you ask me, I thought it was amazing...you were amazing."

Marco thought for a moment. "Dylan, you made it all mind-blowing. I can't thank you enough for everything that you'e doing. Letting me move in with you, making love to me the way that I want it, taking care of me, lettiing me heal...I can't thank you enough, but I don't know how to repay you", Marco replied as he searched for his boxers on the floor and put them on. "There's gotta be something I can do."

Dylan was still laying in bed while Marco was getting clean clothes out of his duffel bag. He didn't think that Marco had to repay him, but since he wanted to, he thought hard, and he had an idea. He wanted Marco to go to his therapy meetings with him and go to his trial, but he decided to wait to tell Marco until later.

"Dylan? Any ideas?", Marco asked again as he zipped up his duffel bag and got a clean towel out of the bottom drawer of Dylan's dresser. He looked at Dylan as he waited for an answer.

"Umm...you really don't have to, but since"-

"Bullshit!"

Marco giggled once he said that out loud to interrupt Dylan.

"Wow, Marco! You're serious about this! You know, you didn't have to cut me off! As I was saying, you don't really have to but since you want to, then I'll think about it."

Marco kissed Dylan on the lips. "Thank you. I'm gonna get a shower, okay?"

Dylan nodded as he watched Marco walk out of the room. Marco went into the living room and saw that Tom was still sleeping.

"Tom! Get up! We gotta go soon!" , Marco shouted slightly. Tom got up and looked at his watch that was sitting on the living room table. Marco walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned the water on and adjusted it the way that he wanted it to feel. He slipped off his boxers and he stepped in, washed himself, and then his hair, then he rinsed his hair and body, and he got out. As he shut the water off, he heard someone knock on the door. He quickly searched for his towel but he could not find it. Mentally panicking, he opened the door as he hid his crotch beind the door. It was Dylan.

"Sorry...I should've asked you before I put you towel in the nice warm dryer...here", Dyl said as he proudly handed Marco his towel. "Hurry up and get dried off so I can take a look at your back, alright?"

Marco nodded as he kissed Dylan on the lips and closed the door. He quickly dried off and tied the towel around his waist. He tried to hurry out of the bathroom and into his and Dyl's room, but Tom caught him as he was eating breakfast that he brought from McDonald's.

"Ooh, Marco! What a sexy outfit!"

Marco blushed and told Tom to shut up as he kept walking into the room. Dylan was sitting on the bed already dressed.

"Hey, Marco, um...my friend Jason wants to help me and Tom move your stuff so you don't really have to go if you don't want."

Marco shook his head. "In that case I'm definetly staying home. But what about Cobb?"

"I can take him in your car, can't I?"

"I don't see why not. I really do thank you for being there for me through all of this."

Dylan kissed Marco. "You're so welcome. Just do me a favor...don't say thank you again!", Dylan shouted as he pushed Marco onto his back gently and ticked him until he begged for him to stop. After everybody stopped fooling around and got dressed, ate, and after Marco got dressed and straightened his hair once it was dry, Tom andDylan were out the door once Jason showed up. Marco handed Dylan both of their car keys and kissed him goodbye.

"If anything, _anything _happened to Cobb or my car, call me here or on my cell A.S.A.P! Ya hear me?"

Dylan nodded as he cradled Marco's head in his hands and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I promise, love. We'll be back and forth through the house so...leave the door unlocked."

Marco nodded as he watched the one he loved the most walk out the door. He smiled because he loved Dylan and would do anything for him. He went back inside and watched TV. He channel surfed until he found his favorite movie was on TV, which was _A Walk To Remember_. It used to make him cry the first few times that he'd seen it, but not anymore. It just made him wonder what it be like to be dying and wondering when your life would end abruptly. He was thankful that he wasn't dying, and if he was, he'd cherish every moment he had with Dylan and his and Dyl's families, the moments he had with all of his friends, everything he had. Then, all of a sudden, Dylan opened the door and brought three boxes in. Marco turned and looked at him.

"Damn, baby! That was fast!"

"I didn't pack this. Your mom did."

Marco's eyes widened. "You mean she's packing my stuff? Well, this is just great. Now I'm not really gonna get shit!"

Dylan put his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"When we got there, she started to pack some things but once she saw us she stopped and left it to us, so you can put your worries aside, love. Okay?"

"Yeah," Marco said as he sighed in relief. Dylan kissed him on his forehead and made his way out the door, only to return a few minutes later with Cobb on his leash and Marco's car keys. Cobb jumped up onto Marco and licked him all over his face, making Marco laugh. Dylan shook his head and laughed.

"Your keys are on the table...we'll be back."

Marco glanced at him and nodded the best he could and did his best to get Cobb to calm down. Through the day, more and more of Marco's stuff piled in boxes of all sizes. Whenever Dylan came around, Marco asked to unpack some of the stuff, but Dylan wanted to help him, so Marco waited. By the time it was 2:30, the three boys were done getting Marco's stuff into Dylan's apartment. Tom left at 3:00, so Marco decided to change into his bagy army print pants, a grey t-shirt, and his stretchy Triple 5 soul hat. They started to unpack Marco's clothes and put them into Dylan's dresser and closet.

"Wow, I hope you don't have as many shoes as you do clothes," Dylan teased. Marco playfully smacked him as he folded up a pair of jeans. When Dylan opened another box, he found a few photo albums.

"Hey, look! Pictures!"

'Oh, no', Marco thought. He didn't like it when people seen his baby pictures...plus it would probably hurt him to have to look at them because his parents were in alot of those pictures, living as if they would never let go of their son.

Dylan was flipping through the album.

"Oh, goodness, Marco! You were so cute!", Dylan said as he grinned at a photograph of Marco in the bathtub as a baby. Marco rolled his eyes as he faked a smile. He glanced at some of the pictures and he saw his parents kissing on his cheek. Hugging him. Holding him. He wanted _to die_.

"Dylan, maybe we should put those away for right now," Marco said as he tried to hold back the tears. He could feel them force their way out.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't look at them right now, and I want to put them away."

"Marco, there must be some sort of reason why you don't want me to look at them."

"Dylan, I didn't say that, I just said that _I _couldn't look at them right now."

"Then...don't."

Marco sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a hanger from Dylan's closet. "You don't get it, do you?"

"How can I _get anyhting _if you keep it to yourself?", Dylan asked rudely as he slammed the album shut.

Marco was getting angry and upset. "I told you that I can't look at the goddamn pictures, and if there's a reason that I am not comfortable to share it with you right now, then you need to respect that! I didn't get rude about it, so there's no reason for you to!"

"Yeah, well there's no reason for you to yell at me Marco because I'm right here!", Dylan yelled back as he got off the bed from where he was sitting.

"YES THERE IS! I WATED TO PUT THE ALBUMS AWAY BECAUSE IT HURTS ME TO LOOK AT THOSE PICTURES!"

"How?"

Marco turned his head and shook it as he hung one of his shirts up, but Dylan grabbed his shoulder to make him turn around.

"How does it hurt you, Marc-"

"DON'T EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT! EVER!", Marco yelled as he pointed a finger in Dylan's face.

"WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION, MARCO!"

"**BECAUSE YOU WON'T ANSWER MINE AND YOU WON'T STOP PUSHING THE ISSUE! I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, SO YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!**"

"**THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T MAKE A DECISION ABOUT IT YET! AND ANYWAY, MINE'S A SIMPLE QUESTIN THAT SHOULDN'T BE TO HARD TO ANSWER! WHAT IS IT ABOUT THE ALBUMS THAT IS**-"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SAID I WOULD TELL YOU WHEN I WAS COMFORTABLE, AND RIGHT NOW I'M NOT, SO QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT IT! SHIT!**", Marco screamed at Dylan as he slammed a few bare hangers that he didn't need into their closet. He was crying by now.

"Marco, can't we talk about this?"

Marco wiped a few tears away as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, please...Dylan, don't give me that bullshit. You cuss me out, you yell at me just to get an answer and then you want to _talk _about it? I'm sorry but I can't believe you asked me a stupid question...oh, and uh, the answer is NO."

Dylan saw that Marco was crying and tried to put his arms around him, but Marco pushed him away.

"I need some time alone, Dylan."

Dylan was almost speechless. 'Is he thinking about breaking up?', he thought.

"Are you thinking about breaking up?", Dylan asked nervously as he shook.

Marco shook his head. "No. You know I love you, but I just need some time alone, okay?"

Dylan nodded as he walked out of their room and shut the door behind him. He was about to sit down on the couch and watch TV, but he saw Cobb laying on the couch sleeping, so he just sat at the table by the kitchen and turned the TV on with the remote. Marco laid on their bed and cried so hard he thought he would explode. After a while, he fell asleep, still upset and angry at himself for yelling at Dylan. Although Dylan did keep pushing, he didn't mean to scream at him and tell him him to shut up. He was going to tell Dylan why it hurt him to look at the pictures later on.

When it was around 4:15, Dylan decided to check on Marco and apologize to him. He felt horrible for yelling at him. The poor boy had just been disowned by his parents yesterday for losing his virginity, and less than a day later here Dyl was yelling at him and making a scene over a photo album. However, there was something that was bothering Marco and he wanted to make everything better for him.

Dylan opened the door quietly and walked in the bedroom, only to find Marco curled up into a ball sleeping. He walked over to the bed, sat down next to Marco, and gently shook him. Marco opened his eyes and looked over at Dylan, and he felt so bad for hurting him that he started to cry. Dylan pulled him up genltly so that Marco could put his arms around him and cry hard in his chest, which Marco did imediately.

"God, Dylan, I'm so, so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean anything I said earlier, okay? I really let my pain get the best of me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. The reason I couldn't look at the pictures is because I couldn't stnad sieein my mom and dad hugging me and holding me and kissing me. I should have told you that, and I'm really sorry," Marco cried out in Dylan's chest as he shook. Dylan rubbed his back gently as he started to cry.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm sorry too for pushing the issue, for grabbing you, for yelling and cussing at you, for everything. I understand now if you couldn't look at the pictures."

Marco let go of Dylan so he could wipe the tears away from his eyes and cup his face in his hands. He forgave Dylan and kissed him on his forehead, then he pulled Dylan down gently so that they were laying down. Dylan cuddled Marco for a while and said nothing. Marco just let hismind wander for a bit. Dylan decided to give Marco his answer for Marco's payback.

"You wanted to do something for me in return for loving you?", Dylan asked.

"Uh...hi. I've been waiting foryour answer all day. You finally have one?"

Dylan nodded. "All you have to do is give me your unconditional love and support, just like I do to you. I was also wondering if you could miss school Friday."

"Dylan, there's no school for Degrassi Friday, remember? I told you that they were having a teacher's meeting and the students didn't need to attend. Why do you ask?"

Dylan sighed in relief . "My trial is this Friday, and I wanted you to come."

Marco kissed Dyl on the lips. "Yes, love. I'll go to your trial with you. You need me there. Are they gonna ask me any questions?"

"Yea, not too many, but there will be a few questions that they want you to answer. Thank you for doing this."

"No problem. Anything else?"

Dylan thought for a minute. "Yes...one more thing...I have to go to sounseling tonight at 7:00, and I was wondeing...will you come with me?"

Marco nodded. "Whatever you want. Can we squeeze in a nap before then? I don't know if it's from crying or not, but I'm kinda tired."

Dylan nodded as he held Marco tighter and kissed him passionately yet again on the lips.

"Sure thing, Marcobear."

Marco blushed. He let go of Dylan just to grab a big blanket for them to share, and then he got under it and snuggled with Dylan. Cobb then walked in the room and jumped onto the bed and laid at their feet. Although a lot of hell was going on through their lives, Marco had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Wow. Sorry that took so long. On top of everything that happened (as noted before the story), y'all know I'm lazy as hell. If you review, you get cookies and Cheez-Its! BTW: Sometimes us writers get stuck and take FOREVER to get done. This is why ideas are appreciated. I need ideas for Dylan's trial and things like that. I'm not trying to be uncreative, but ideas help speed things up. I need more. I've already started chapter 7 and I want at least 5 reviews with or without ideas (although ideas are highly appreciated) if you guys want it posted sooner. I'm not trying to be rude in any way, but I had to get that out of mymind and into yours. Oh, and to everybody that reads my story and appreciates it, I thank you for your support. 


End file.
